The Chosen Path: Ch1 New world, new hope?
by Espira
Summary: what do you do when you are chosen to die for others from the depths of the dark lord? You are not able to choose your own path, and along the way you meet friends, but as you train for this task to become chosen, your wanted dead.


The Chosen Path

Introduction:

A lot of people like to believe that there are other worlds out there waiting to be found. Others don't have that belief. All people think that its just a myth. But really there are. There are planets, with actual existence in a far out galaxy, known as Starhope.

Its been hidden for a long time, about six of them had existed. And I guess most wont believe when I say: were not like regular humans. Were not ordinary. Frankly were different. I don't know whether that's good or bad. But it all depends on your definition. All females have the human body, so the females are half, about 10% of males are. Most of them are full animal. But still have the shape of a human body.

We all are only one animal, and that's a hedgehog, were a lot better looking than you would think. Although we don't have the natural color hair. Our existence began about the year of 1401. So we have been around for quite some time, unfortunately a lot of our kind had been wiped out. Over 100,000 of our species gone. Due to a terrible disasterious creation. Who made it? I don't know. Nobody has ever found that out. That's ancient history. He was created to kill, they call him Solaris, he rules over the dark cold Hellish abyss, where those who kill the innocence and who despise the goddess. Although he didn't quite get there first.

Which was why so many of us were slaughterd. The leader of planet Hope. Midnight, created this long ancient prophecy. "Darkness kills overtime, but a source of light will come to vanquish it away"

When they mean darkness, they mean Solaris. He creates a certain type of darkness. For example. Fire is something that burns the flesh, and a poisonous gas can kill you if you breathe it in. Well that's exactly how darkness is to us. Slowly, it can suffocate us. Or eating us alive in a forever lonely world. It sucks energy out of us, leaving us weak and usless.

That's why we have such a fear of it. But whats the source of light? That's one of us. Someone is chosen ever 13-15 years , somebody will be randomly chosen. This tradition has been going on for centuries, nobody has succeeded, ever. They all hoped that someday they would be able to live in peace, never having to worry if tomorrow they might die, or the entire population, will soon to be extinct, would there ever be a next generation to come?

In the year of 1998, June 21st. That was the day were everything I had changed forever. A horrible war lasted 24 hours, its actually one of the longest wars they have ever had in history. Solaris decided to pay a visit, and was released from hell, with the help of his minions, his mission was going perfect. The population of the planet decreased to 20 million after the war, there only lived about 80 citizens.

The rest had managed to escape out on a colony air-ship, they knew there only option was to travel to another world, which had taken about a couple hours, where they had build a new civilization in a whole new different world. They named it Lathe, there was so much open space they could have picked any place they wanted, they took up the one that looked most peaceful. And surprisingly there were already buildings there and ready, it was absolutely perfect, they couldn't have been more blessed.

They named the clan Espira. Everything seemed perfect, nothing could have possibly ruined this time. Unfortunately, it doesn't end that way. There's always something… And I wish everyday of my life, and my clans life, that these events had never come true, if it were that.. we would be living much happier lives, and maybe we wouldn't have lost people we care for. But I guess this is all apart of life, but is so much evil and hatred apart of the great circle of life? I thought love and light concours all. Is that not true? that explains so much of whats happened through the centuries.

Whats trust, whats loyalty? should those words not even exist.

I can say not alot have been sucessful, a reason why we are still fighting, and yet we still have hope in our hearts. We want to let go of fear and give up and just wait for the hours to come and take us away. it beats being here and worrying about dying. Much rather be in the world of peace. harmony, the place where you never have to say goodbye. Is it too much too ask for a normal life?

I think not.

Chapter 1. New world, new hope?

What do you do after you almost lost everything? that you had to flee from your home, what are your thoughts on all this coming at once? would you try and forget it? like it never happened. Or continue to ask why, and how? how could our Godess let something like this happen? she is suppose to help us in all times of need, when we pray and plead for miracle.. but nobody knows.. she had the lack of strength and power.

Each passing second seemed like hours on end, travels were slower than thought. A young women about the age of 26 sighed heavily as she continued to gaze out the large window, staring into space. (literally)she seemed to be troubled, which was true..

She had been the leader of planet Element, which had just been overthrown by invaders of Planet Abstruse, along with the God of hell who had come back yet again for another round of diaster, he had killed about 20 million citizins. there had only been about 80 people remaining of that planet, some were badly injured and were being cared for.

She hadn't lost alot of her family, except her neice who had tradgically died by an invader. And her son, Dark had dissapeared into thin air, they don't suppose that he is dead, but somewhere else, maybe hiding?

Her husband, sister and three daughters were still with her, she was so blessed to have them at her side. But she still felt as empty as could be. She had lost her best friend, not through death, but through betrayal. He had joined the dark side; she could not understand why he did. She did not see the same person she once knew, he had changed very much over the years.. ever since she and Lucase got married his actions towards her had gone south.

There last conversation was very violent, it never got any better. They had continued to rage on at eachother, disagreeing more and more about each others plans. While he wanted to stay and fight, she wanted to leave. both of them had there posetives and negatives. if they stay'd and fought they may not have the invaders following them, and they wouldn't have to run, but they were running out of options, and many soldiers had died already.

She wished to leave so that everybody could be safe, and so they could find a happier place to live. But with them leaving, they could easily be follow'd by the enemy and get killed while escaping, but everybody follow'd through with her plan, and her friend went off on his own.

She had come to think that he died, cause she had never seen him afterwords, nobody knows what has happened, in the end nobody really cared for him, except her.

A tall male hedgehog with long brown spines and baby blue eyes had scurried over to the women, he seemed abit worried about her, seeing she had not spoken or said anything to him for a long while. He knelt down to her side, putting his hand on her knee.

"Erthia are you doing okay?"

She slightly noded, turning towards him. "I'm just trying to get this all into my head..it's happening so fast.." the tone her voice was terrified and dejected, she tried to keep herself up and not shed a tear.

"I know so much has happened in one day.. i'm sure that everyone feels the same exact way, but were all okay now, and that's what matters. what happened..its all done. there isn't anything we can do. we can only hope that we find a good home to live in, and we live happy lives."

The posetive energy he sent to her made her smile in delight, he always had a way of making her feel ten times better.

"I have faith.." she said in a murmur.

her husband reached his hand up to her pregnant stomach and gently rubbed it softly, he looks up at her in triumphant.

"He's gonna be here very soon.. how many more weeks?"

"they say two weeks, but who knows, he might come early" She smiled putting her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick her gently.

"You know we still have to pick out a name. do you have anything in mind?" he asked

Erthia thought for a moment, trying to round up some names into her head, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"We could name him after you" she suggested.

"Lucase? you sure you wanna do that. my name is pretty common" he grinned teasing.

"Yes of course, besides I think it suits very nice" she said, laughing to herself.

"As long as your happy with that, I am" he smiled kissing her stomach.

Not far from them was young female hedgehog, she had long yellow hair, almost like the sun, there in her arms she held her three year old son, who had been sound asleep.

"is This your first?" she asked, curious.

both Erthia and Lucase had laughed abit. "Oh no.. if this were, he would not be acting this calm. This is our fifth child. he wasn't exactly planned, but I am very blessed that were having him"

"aww thats good to hear, congradulations to you both" she moved her arm up abit, to give them a glance of her son. "This is my little boy, Ace. he's three years old. And my name is Lily"

"Its so nice to meet you. My name is Erthia, and my husband Lucase." she takes a look at Ace and stares in awe at his sleeping form.

"He's very cute lily, he looks like you a little bit"

"Yeah he does" she cradled him gently in her arms, and deeply sighed.

"His father died just recently.. he was up against the dark lord.. I just wish he hadn't of done that.." her voice became weak and bitter, she leaned her face down to her son, who had softly laid his little hand on her cheek.

"I am so sorry..that happened.." Erthia apologized.

Lily shook her head. "No, please don't, you have nothing to be sorry for. these things happen.. I'm just glad i'm not alone"

Erthia leaned back into her chair, taking a deep breath. her ears pirked up as her sister had shouted for her as she came running over. "Erthia, good news!"

"What is it?" she asked, anxious

"we found a place..were going to start landing.." her sister declared in the most relieved way ever heard.

soon everybody around them had started to gather, cheering loudly, as happy as can be. they were all soon going to be able live in a home, and everything would be perfect, just the way all of us had dreamed so. Even though it would take time to build all the homes, but it was gonna be absolutly ideal.

They could have began to celebrate if they wanted, but something else wanted to come forward first.

''_CRASH!"_

Erthia dropped to the ground as a prick of pain hit the side of her stomach, the impact was so strong that she could barely keep herself up. Everyone one around her came dashing over in panic and worry, two of her daughters puts there hands under her arms so that they could support her up.

"Mom? Are you okay?" The oldest daughter asked in anguish.

Erthia looked at her daughter with a painful look, but she just smiled. "I think he's ready.."

Those words had made everyone happy but at the same time more frantic, there was no hospital near by, and what if the baby had some problems? Or if they had to do a C-section, they don't have much medicine with them aboard there air ship. It looks like they will have to make the best of things.

Both the daughters helped there mother quickly to an empty room, which would be good enough as a hospital room, either that or it would be on the floor.

"Silver, were gonna need your help" Lucase said looking back at her as her ran into the room.

"Yes of course, she's my sister, I'll always help her. But we need somebody to land this ship so we don't crash"

Lucase overlooked around him, to see if he could find anyone that knew how to work the ships gears, and how to land properly, he then spotted a good friend of his.

"Hey! Brent!" Lucase shouted, motioning him over.

"Whats up lucase?" he asked, running over.

"Listen, I have to go be with my wife. And I need you to take over the ship and help us land, you think you could do that?" Lucase advocated in abit of a plead.

Brent gave him a nod, and bounded himself over to the ships controls, and started to set the gear in for landing. "Good luck lucase, let us all know how the labor went!"

Lucase had laughed to himself abit, without a moment to waste he hustled his way into the room and shut the door behind him.

Somewhere down towards the world, in a far off region in a dreaded cold Cimmerian clan, many of the members from planet Dark and planet water gathered into entrance of there new home, many of them had begun to make there own conversations, there plans of there new lives and how things will begin here.

But up far in the tall rockey building stood a tall dark hedgehog, the color of his spines were a shade of bluish-grey, his arms crossed over his chest, he stared out of the broken up window where the cold breeze had swooped in. what he was staring at was a lightened land, far out, he could slowly see there ship beginning to land, the look on his face was in disgust.

A voice murmured coming behind him. "There here to?"

He looked back at his clan member and nodded.

"You know, I just overheard.. that your son..or daughter is being born as we speak"

His eyes widened as he spoke the news, he instantly flashed back to the man, and stared at him. "This is true right..?"

"Yes, Mephiles" he answered.

Mephiles stared down at the ground, he gripped his chest tightly, feeling his heart pound rapidly.

"Its looks as if your anxious"

Mephiles hissed at him and scoffed. "phh…as if. Why would I be anxious"

"You're lying Mephiles. " he blurted out, smirking.

"Oh shut up you don't know anything! Even if they were born today, I won't be able to be there to see them be born.."

The man raised his eyebrow, taking a step towards him.

"Whats this? You care about this new life being brought don't you? You know you want to see your son, or daughter.. you can't deny that"

Mephiles took a deep breath in and sighed. "Nobody..can know..you hear me. If you tell anyone about this, I will strangle you until your very last breath" He threatened.

"You gotta learn keep your cool, I won't tell anybody. I'm not that mean"

Mephiles turned his back to him, and stared outside once again. "I'll see them, I will just have to wait until the time is proper, if they catch me in there property I'll be going against clan rules. And besides it would ruin my plan"

"What is your plan?"

"My plan is to steal away my son or daughter, and raise them as my own, so that they will through in my path, and do as I wish, then both of us can destroy the world together, it'll my last and final wish" Mephiles said, tightly gripping his fist.

The man stared at mephiles with a little bit of doubt and disbelief. "are you sure its gonna work? What if your plan doesn't fall through, then what?"

"I always's find ways. I'm never left down to just one way, there's always another one ahead. I will make sure all of those betrayers die for leaving behind, I will never forgive any of them"

"You sure know how to hold a grudge. So you're going to kill Erthia as well, the women you have loved so much for many years. This is the woman you conceived a baby with for God's sake!" The man argued.

There was dead silence for a moment, until Mephiles spoke out.

"What happened between Erthia and I, is none of your concern. And I don't need your own perspective on this, so it would be most wonderful if you would just shut the hell up!" Mephiles roared, striking a yellow spark of Dynamic flare from the palm of his hand, striking the man against the rocky wall of the room, with a great force of power.


End file.
